RosarioVampire: Opposites
by HazeAero
Summary: Tsukune had always thought he had nothing special about himself, but he always thought there was something that resided within himself. However, he also disagreed with that statement. He was just a regular 'grey' high school student. Nothing about angels and devil. Just the monsters he found about a few days ago. So yea... Harem. Adult Themes. Was RosarioVampire: Midnight Vampire


Rosario†Vampire: Opposites

_..._

_Tsukune had always thought he had nothing special about himself, but he always thought there was something that resided within himself. However, he also disagreed with that statement. He was just a regular 'grey' high school student. Nothing about angels and devil. Just the monsters he found about a few days ago. Yea..._

_Tsukune x Harem_

_Omote Moka A._

_(Yes, I know Omote is not a real person)_

_Ura Moka A._

_Kurumu K._

_Mizore S._

_Ruby/Rubi T._

_Kokoa S._

_..._

†—_**Like most people, if not all, I do not own Rosario†Vampire in any way—†**_

†_Also, it's rated M for adult themes and violence†_

_..._

* * *

_(A time between dinosaurs and modern era)_

A young but beautiful woman ran like the wind, but was not because she was actually faster, much faster. She had a pale baby in her hands. Monsters were hunting her, she had just given birth. However, she _could_ understand why she was being hunted.

**She was a ghoul.**

.

_The fact was all ghouls were hated and slaughtered for fun or out of anger or disgust. _

_A ghoul was the manifestation of emotions that were pure._

_Pure, meaning pure of good or greedy intends._

_Ghouls were strange monsters and one was unpredictable if a ghoul. Ghouls were a human-looking monster, one of the first kinds of human-looking monsters._

_A ghoul mind did not work in a fit for needs; it relied on its body to control the odd yet terrifying power that one of many ghouls held. Without the power of a ghoul, the powers of ghouls were replaced by Ki, energy made out of both intends of good or greed. The ones who gain Ki grew weak but evolved. And soon ghouls became humans. And so humans are the weird creatures._

_To a ratio of 1000:1, the 'Greedy type of ghouls out the numbered of 'Good' type of ghouls. And so, ghoul monsters were hunted to near extinction because out of the many ghouls there was only one good one._

_._

The woman stopped, she knew. She knew she was going to die. Oh she knew oh so well. She even saw it, before the actual death would take place, she had dreams of it.

She ran into an empty, mud warehouse. She closed the door as lightly as she could, she would not want to wake the small child in her arms. But it was no use, the baby had awakened.

"Wahhh!" A newly-born fanged infant cry echoed in the empty of the night.

"Shh..." The gorgeous young-looking woman cooed to the new fanged baby.

The baby did quiet as if on her command. The woman had looked up from her crouching form. Through the cracks of the mud structure, pale yet pure light swept through.

The light hit the face of her baby and the woman's face. The young face on the woman was becoming paler by the second, if possible. She was as pale as a vampire yet she was not one.

She looked up as the roof on top of her collapsed, falling around her, rather than falling over her.

There the full moon shined over the woman and her just-born baby. The woman always did love the moon. She felt that if anything the moon was the thing that should bind everything in the world.

The woman loved the moon and the nighttimes, it brought.

It shined just enough, it did neither blind nor irate. The moon was always surrounded by almost equally shining stars. Those stars flicked, glittered, and twinkled, adding to the beauty of the night. Animals of the night would come from their hiding and show off their differential beauty. Under one moon, all monsters looked upon the big globe of the night. A globe which all has seen and watched.

The woman always did love the daytime, and sun too.

She could stare at the sun forever. The closest star shined, bringing its beauty, warmth and energy to the world and to her. All the while, she would have probably be beneath the shade of a big, natural tree, watching birds, insects, and leaves/petals rocket throughout the clear blue sky. Watching things soar made her feel like she was flying too. It made her feel good inside. Or even better inside, she was always happy.

Well, until today that is, she was not shining today.

That brought her back from her daydreams.

She felt so sad. So dark, she was not shining. She was going to die. She wanted to watch her baby. Watch him grow, smile, cry, and do his things while he grew up. She wanted to love this child of her forever and ever. Her first child and only child.

It made her so sad that the one, who was the father, was coming to kill her. She saw happen in a dream, but it hurt he was going to do it and stop her from watching their child. However, she would not have any other way, to die in the arms of her love. She felt chills, she wanted to yell, scream and shout curses to the world. She did not because she had grown that weak.

"Ark!" Blood splattered on the floor near the woman.

She looked down to it. She felt disgusted. She felt angry. But, she still has not blown the top off.

She still has so many regrets. She wanted to hug her baby till sleep has taken hold of it again. She wanted to kiss her baby to oblivion, and beyond. She wanted to tell her lover that she would love him so much. Tell him don't be sadden that she had died by his hands. Tell "Don't cry, I want to see a smile."

But, no.

Her dream did not go as she wanted it to goas. It ended too fast for her. Too fast for her to saw what she wanted to the boy in her hands. Too fast for her say all her regrets and dreams. Too fast for her to really break down and cry, wail.

_It never ends the way you want it to._

The woman fell back and laid still with her ever-slowing heart and her son over her.

A man jumped over the moon. The beautiful woman smile slightly, "Aeon..."

A small breeze of dust flew as she waited for her end while softly rubbing the back of her baby.

"Tsukune the Vampire..." She liked the sound of that. Her son was a new type of monster, the creation of two real ones.

The baby, in her hands, was the beginning of vampires.

She was dying and death (could it be the man?) was becoming visible by the second.

A man stood over the dying woman. He wore a snowy robe, very similar to exorcist type of clothing.

"This woman is a _ghoul_." There was an old man hidden in the shadows of the background and he finally announced what all figures knew.

The man over his dying wife didn't say a thing. He stared down at the bleeding, fading woman in sorrow, not pity, nor anger or hate. The husband knew all too well she was a ghoul and kept it a secret as long as he could. "I'm sorry, Tina..." The man spoke in a ghoulish language. He knew her regrets, her wants for their child.

The woman had taken an interest into the man, and as they got closer, he taught her, what is now, the Japanese language, while she taught him the ghoulish language.

The mother nodded slowly and weakly in her dying state. "But please... care for the baby... as best as you can..." The father picked the baby from his wife's arms and firmly grabbed onto the baby boy. "Please, he is not... not like me." The father nodded and turned towards to the old looking man. Just as he turned the man tossed him a stake-like cross with a silver chain.

The man looked down on his wife again as he caught the cross... "Tina... What is the name?"

Tear spilled from the eyes of the woman named Tina, "Tsu... Tsukune... Tsukune Aono..." The man bended down and sat on his knees next to his wife. "He has your looks and my eyes... With his powers, I wish him to be for the good... Can you do that, Aeon?" He nodded as Tina cried in joy in knowing that her son won't have to live the life she had. Also, in sadness since she won't watch him grow up.

"I'm sorry, my love." The mother shook her head in a no manner as her heart beat slowed and slowed until the lengthen inevitable.

"Don't worry about it..." She tired her best to put a smile on. "When it happens... please just put... the baby behind you..." Once again the man nodded with tears on the brim of his eyes...

He moved the baby behind him and got himself ready, both mentally and physically, to kill the tamed ghoul otherwise known as Tina, his one and only lover.

"I love you..." The man tears finally fell... The dam broke for the both of them.

"I love you, Aeon... Tsukune." She closed her eyes and smiled just as his right hand fell.

.

_The beginning of the Aono Clan, the First of the Vampires,_

_Tsukune Aono, The First, The First Vampire._

_..._

_Though, where did the shinsos come from?_

_**(Thirteen Years Later)**_

...

"Tsukune." Tsukune's father, Aeon, called him over once they finished training. Tsukune's father destroyed him, not literally of course.

"Yes, Father?" The teen boy replied in a timid voice. His dad was an intimidating figure with a kind heart, though he did not say much.

He bowed his head in disgust with himself, "I'm sorry, Son..." People in a white robe that Tsukune swore he saw his father in once, the old version of exorcist clothing, barged into the house they reside in.

The people in robes pulled out a bunch of crosses in one hand and in the other hand magic-infused water, or holy water. The boy shivered. 'What are they doing here?'

"Father?! What's going on?" The vampire almost squeaked as the people got closer, with their holy weapons ready for any movement. The boy's father shoved the boy behind him and stood over with his towering figure. The father stood in front of Tsukune with eyes of determination and power, almost like he had something similar happen before. The young teen has never seen his father fight with his powers before, and he was never going to because his father's hand touched his shoulder. The second he touched the boy, the boy fell limp and fell onto the ground. Tsukune's eyes shut. His body turned off. His sense vanished. Tsukune's body, even though he could not feel it but he did, was shrinking.

The last thing I saw was my father's expression.

A grim one, the one where you have the talk with your 'angel' self and 'devil' self.

Then it was black. Oblivion whatever you want to call it.

One thing Tsukune did not know was his body was a baby figure again.

_The past was sealed into the night,_

_A seal that could last forever,_

_Sealed till the time was right_

_But one endeavour,_

_Severs that's ever forever._

...

The room was full of light that was so foreign to the world,

Dark yet Light,

Black yet White,

Truth yet Lie

They called it,

_Fortress Hour_,

"A light that veils the fortress,

A time of gentleness but vileness,

And which thou (Tsukune) are the fortress

Of Black and White."

Two people disappeared.

...

_**(Over a few thousand years)**_

...

"Look Honey! Lookie Here! He looks kind of like us, don't you think?" A young woman called out to her husband while pointing at a brown-haired baby.

The young man besides the woman sighed and mumbled to himself, "I thought you sought a daughter..." He half-heartedly smiled and replied, "He does actually! We should adopt him!"

...

_The reason the man and woman were looking for a child is because they couldn't have a baby of their own. The man's seed is infertile for some anonymous reason. And the wife thought it would be better to adopt some abandoned baby than have some random man's seed. Her kind heart thought that children at an adoption center do not get adopted often or really wanted parents of they're own. So, she thought it would be better to get a baby to hide the fact they were abandoned. As for the other children, she did not want a child who knew what happened to them or other parents. She would rather have them find out then let them carry the burden in the long run. She would rather carry it for them. And the father had shared the same thoughts._

...

The woman named Kasumi Aono look around for the baby for a name but did not have such luck. "Honey, look, it's so sad he does not have a name..." For some odd reason the baby attracted her. And the woman attracted the baby.

The small baby looked her way. It blinked and she blinked back. "Hi!" The woman waved energetically and brightly.

The baby just blinked again, with the blank face.

The man or husband named Koji Aono was, too, confused, the baby had no name? With real interest he said, "That is sad... I do like the boy." Mrs. Kasumi nodded in agreement with both statements. Koji too was attracted to the baby and vice versa.

He smiled brightly, "Hello, Little Man!" It blinked. "He's the cool quiet type..."

"Can we adopt him?" They said at the union. Looking shocked, they stared at each other. Kasumi stared because he said at the same time but Koji stared because she did.

"Hahaha!" They bursted out in laughter and giggles. The male put up his thumbs up and the female nodded. The two just got married at an incredibly young age because they are both nineteen almost twenty.

Koji was the type of man did not want to be in the spot light, but he was a smart young man and was not a flea-bag. Kasumi was a house wife type of wife and would take care of all the home business stuff. Together they made the perfect little family with their kind and playful hearts. Well almost, they were missing the baby child of the perfect little family.

"But can we...?" Kasumi timidly said with a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"Of course! If he looks like us, he could be like me! Good with the ladies!" His wife blushed.

"Don't say things like that out loud! Idiot!" She smacked him right outside the head.

"Owie..." Kasumi giggled lightly to his usual reaction.

A woman with a nurse outfit and a clip board walk from behind the love birds. She heard the two of them laughing and playing around. "Um... Excuse me; do you want to adopt this child?" The 'birds' jumped and turned, embarrassed that they had gotten caught playing like little kids.

"Ahem... Yes I... err... We would like to adopt this child. Can you do that?" Kasumi smacked his shoulder lightly when he said 'I'. The nurse nodded slowly, looking through the papers on her clip board.

"Um... He doesn't seem to have a name." The nurse nodded slowly, still flipping through pages full of parentless children.

"He doesn't have name... So, do you have a name in mind?" The nurse looked towards the newly married couple.

Koji opened his mouth but Kasumi cut him off. "Tsukune, Tsukune Aono is going to be his name. I like it!"

Koji eyes widen in shock, "Hey! How you know I was going to say that?!" He did not really care she cut him off or said the name he was going to see. He just wanted to play with her. However, he was shocked that they chose the same name.

"I didn't know... You don't have to yell..." Kasumi could play this game too. She started crying. The 'Ks' both smirked internally. The nurse looked at the two confused.

"Um... Do you want to adopt Tsukune?" The nurse wrote the name on the paper for the child. Though she find that the paper for the child was mostly empty. All there was his appearance, no birth, no parents, no found location, nothing but appearance... She realized this was her first time seeing this page of the papers and the baby. "Odd..." The nurse mumbled to herself.

The two stopped playing their game and turned to the nurse with frightful gazes. The nurse fidgeted with the rim of her apron. "YYYeeeessss." The yes came from both of their mouths. Even though the nurse was a monster, these human creeped her out. Scratch that, the nurse thought they were not human because humans should not scare monsters, only the size of their population should.

The nurse just nodded, idiotically. She then made a signal for them to follow. "Then please follow me."

...

They made it back to the nurse's desk and she filled in the computer with information. "Tsukune doesn't have a birth date... So, do you want to make one up?" The married couple looked at each other and nodded towards the nurse.

"Soooo... What day?" The nurse did not look up from the computer as the couple looked at each other.

"June22th!" Mr. and Mrs. Aono eyes widen.

"Stop copying me!" Their mouths gaped.

"Stop IT!" They bump their foreheads.

"Hahahahahahaha!" They laughed and giggled. "You haven't changed a bit! Hahaha!" They both said once again, pointing at one another. The nurse giggled too and then the couple looked towards the woman, fiercely. She flinched outwardly.

"What are you laughing at?!"

The nurse giggled again, just a bit though, "You act like little kids. It's also so cute... I wish I too had someone like you..." She whispered the last part to herself. "Anyway! What year?"

The couple looked at each other and said, "2XXX." They turned back to themselves and smiled.

"Ah..." The nurse then grabbed something under her desk. Once she got it, she took the baby from the other woman.

"Whoa there... What are you doing?!" Kasumi was scared for the baby since she saw a sharp needle, pointing at the baby.

"I'm just checking his blood type." The nurse took the baby onto her lap as the baby made no sound. "No wonder I never noticed him. He is constantly quiet." She squeezed the arm of the baby lightly as she stabbed Tsukune with the needle. The baby still has not made a sound... "Odd." The couple watched the baby's eyes open again. Tsukune turned to the adopting parents.

"He has brown eyes..." Kasumi in her mind swore she saw red...

"I thought I saw red..." Koji mumbled to himself.

After the nurse did some tests on the blood she got, "O... neutral?"

"What's 'O neutral'?" They have not heard of 'O neutral' either. The nurse shook her head and passed the baby to them.

"I think it's a super rare blood type. I mean O can transfer to any blood but the neutral means it's not plus or negatives..." The nurse was confused, "Is there thing such as neutral?"

The couple did not hear the nurse statements, as they were gushing how special their baby was.

"That means he's special!"

"I knew he was cool!"

"Ahem..." The nurse cleared her throat before they turned to look at her. "This also means that if he needs blood... He won't be able to get blood. And that means... _Death_..." Their faces drooped.

After their adoption, they went shopping to buy boy clothing, and other baby boy things. They had already brought the needs for a baby, but they had yet to pick the gender stuff.

The ride to the shopping center was silence; Tsukune still has not made a sound.

.

And on their way back to the couple's home, it too was quiet. Their minds (besides the baby) were still thinking about how fragile their Tsukune was.

.

Kasumi carrying Tsukune in her left arm was cutting food for tonight's dinner with her other arm. As she was cutting, she somehow cut herself. She held her arm over Tsukune, forgetting he was there. She thought the weight on her arm was a bundle of food, so that is why she did not drop the baby. She also thought if blood felt on the food on her arm, she could just wash it off.

After she tended to the small wound, she looked at the 'food' in her arms...

"Ahhhh!" The face of Tsukune was bloody from the blood that was dripping from the mother's wound.

.

The father just sitting outside from the kitchen heard his wife's yelp, while watching T.V.

"Ahhhh!" Koji jumped up from the comfy spot on his chair and ran into the kitchen.

If a mirror was in front of the business man, he would see his hair flash silver, his eyes glowing red.

"BOOM!"

"What's wrong, Dear?!" He yelled out to his wife as the kitchen door slammed open. "Wha...?" She saw his wife perfectly fine, besides the face where people would say, 'You look like you just saw a ghost...' Then he looked down towards Tsukune... To see blood? Tsukune mouth hung up with blood dripping into it. He grabbed a paper towel and wet it under the sink's faucet. He took the baby from his wife as she snapped out of her small shock. "You okay, Dear? Kasumi nodded. "How did this happen?"

"Um... Dear?" Kasumi looked down at her husband's right hand.

"What is it?" He was confused.

"Your hand..." He looked down.

"My hand...?" There was splinters in his hand from the door he slammed open. "Oh..." He followed a trail of blood going down his hand. To a splinter's edge, down to Tsukune's mouth. He snapped out his shock.

Kasumi was breast-feeding the little Tsukune. For some odd reason, Kasumi beast made milk, though she did have a baby. Whatever the reason did not matter to her, she was just glad she would not have to buy some kind of fake milk, or something of that sort.

Looking down, she saw a flash of fangs. She blink once, it was still there. Twice, it was gone. Third, it was back. Lastly, her fourth, it was gone, well, for now at least. Kasumi thought to herself, was something wrong with her? Did she have something in her food? In any case, she was going to blame it all on her husband, Koji.

Shifting Tsukune, she started to replace her clothing. She smiled at her baby. "Such a player..." She could not believe herself. When her son was... breasting from her, Kasumi felt... err... good, in a way...

.

Feeling a bit 'warm', she strolled into her and her husband's room. And there, her husband waited, "Hey Honey, something wrong?" Koji notice a stiff in the way his wife was walking.

"It's just... I'm..." Kasumi blushed, darkly and looked away, shyly. These actions made the male besides her raise a brow.

"Kasumi... What's wrong?" The head of the Aono family, stood up and walked towards his blushing wife.

"It's... nothing." Koji took a sit next his lover, and patted her left thigh.

"Kasumi~ I luv you!~" Kasumi jumped as her heart did the same.

"I... Wha... Why..." Kasumi was not sure, in the slight way, how to respond to the lovey-dovey phase.

"Kasumi, I promise that I'll be the best father I can for Tsukune." Koji took his wife's hands and held them in his while playing with their ring, which signified that they were married.

"For Tsukune..." Kasumi thought about how she was going to watch her son grow up.

"But for now, for Kasumi." The voice of Koji changed into one of a huskier and gruffer voice, making him emerge breathtaking and sensational.

"For Kasumi?" The female of the room blushed but questioned. What was he talking about?

Koji pinned his wife under him, and took her under him, in more than one way.

All the while, the hairs of the pair turned silver, and the eyes turned red. And the pair thought it was the trick of the light, or were too busy going at it like vampires, if that made any sense.

**...**

(Tsukune's dream)

There as a young adult, Tsukune stood, he stood in front of a building. He walked into it. He could not place where he was, but he knew he suppose to walk into the building.

Walking down the hall, for minutes, there was not a single door in sight. Tsukune turned left and saw a white door, almost matching the color of the halls' walls. If it weren't for the door knob's outline, he probably walked on for eternity.

He walked into the classroom. He was pretty sure he was supposed to walk into it. But one part of Tsukune's mind said otherwise, and another part agreed. He decided to stick with walking into the room. It would have been a waste of time not to anyway.

Taking a sit near the window, Tsukune looked out of the window ignoring his surroundings.

There a teacher was saying incompetent words.

Something was on his mind.

It was he could not think what was on his mind. That _was_ on his mind. His mind was empty but so filled. His thoughts were on the tip of the iceberg, he was taking so much effort to look into his own mind.

What was he looking for?

He could not answer the question. Something wrong was going on.

He heard a bell ring go off.

Everyone was leaving, was he supposed to go too?

He did, but the question would not leave him alone. Just the thought of something simple made his head pound. One small decision became many. And many made himself doubt whenever he was doing, be it simple or be it the world hardest math problem; all thoughts were driving him crazy.

Walking down halls, he had not notice his surroundings were disappearing. Each face became a blank, and soon after Tsukune past the entities, they would vanish. Wall faded white, giving the illusion of him being in a forever stretching place.

The sudden whiteness/brightness snapped him from his soon-to-be-crazed mind.

"Wha..." The real questions were:

How did he get here?

Where did the people go to?

Mostly:

"Why am I alone?"

Tsukune shivered as he said his last thought aloud. He hated the last word that rolled of his tongue, 'alone'. He absolutely despised that word. He hated being alone. Who likes being alone? Sure people want to be left along, but they don't want to be _alone_. Alone makes the crazy crazier. It drives people mad.

But, alone is where he felt like he was at home because at home, Tsukune felt like he was _alone._

Then within a flash, he was in his past self's home (he's dreaming about his past self, though he does not know it).

"Home?" Tsukune turned left and right to see a semi-familiar room.

Posters of robots and aliens racked the wall. A simple bedding lay on the floor next to him. An old-fashion desk placed against the wall just to Tsukune's right. On it had a journal and books. However, what struck him the most was that the pages of the journal were glowing.

He walked up to the journal and watched it flip open on its own accord to some random page.

"_This isn't a place I want call home. Home is a place where I want to... I'm not even sure what I 'want to'. A want is something not needed, but many needs that people 'need' aren't what I need. That's because I really don't know what I 'need' or want..."_

The page flipped before he could read on.

"_My parents came talked to me about my life. I didn't say anything. I mean, I didn't say anything unneeded, I just answered the question. I'm not sure how to 'communicate' with my parents. All I know is how to answer, and nod. My tone always emotionless and my face giving nothing that was on my mind. I don't know how to 'talk' to my parents; after middle school, my life dropped, my emotions disappeared, my tears grew..."_

And the same thing happened again; the journal flipped a page again.

"_Dreams, no –Nightmares keep flashing in my mind, even when I'm not sleeping. When I'm alone, they won't stop coming. When I'm at school, it makes my expression flat nut dark. When I'm sad, I laugh! Why do I laugh?! When I'm angry, I want to cry. However, when I'm angry, I'm surrounded, I can't or won't cry. Soon the angry becomes sadness and I want to laugh at my misfortune. But my sadness finally catches me. My real sadness, that is. But it comes off as anger. I'm afraid my anger might hurt someone. I don't want to hurt anyone..."_

Tsukune stopped reading, as soon as his vision blurred.

He felt sad reading these passages, but he wanted to punch something. He kept thinking the same thing over and over.

'Bastard, son of a bitch!'

He slammed his hands down on the desk with a tight fist. "Bastard, son of a bitch!" He voiced his thoughts.

Tsukune grinded away at his teeth. His tears would not stop falling. It made him mad, he could not control himself. He felt like he needed to break something. Something that would hurt himself, at the same time. Tsukune did not need to look up to know there was a wall in front of him.

He punched it. Hard. With his right fist.

"Thud!"

It hurt. It hurt so much. So good!

He needed to get his anger out.

He punched the wall with his left fist, again hard.

He punched it again and again. Time again, and again, the retarded noise, "Thud!' was heard over and over. His anger was not going away. It pissed him off to no end. And so, he kept at his punching. His fists hurt so much. But his dark emotion was not gone yet.

He broke down, fell on all fours. His head descended as his tears followed in suit. Why was he still angry? Still crying?

He clasped his hands together, one over a fist. He let his head fall limp and fall upon his hands.

He was crying in agony, but where was the pain. It hurt so much, he was alone.

He opened his eyes, tears streamed down faster. He laughed dryly.

How a pitiful sight indeed.

His laughter made him wail to his small heart's content. He felt the goosebumps of his own coldness.

"Yes, I deserve this." He did not know why he did, but he did.

He deserved this coldness. This pain. This loneliness. This feeling without anyone. It's not like he was ever loved. Ever needed, other than the reason to be used. Everyone was used in the end. Everyone was happy at some point. Everyone was sad at some point. All had happened to him at some point. But, he felt like it happened to him one time, too many. He had visions. Horrible visions. Very horrid, in fact one might saw, just seeing it, it was a miracle he was still sane.

All turned grey, he saw through his tears because the brightness of the journal had vanished without a trace.

.

He woke up.

"Wahhh!" Tsukune's baby crib was filled with cries and so was his room.

His cries woke his 'mother', which had just fallen asleep in her afterglow of intercourse. Kasumi looked down at her husband.

She almost cried for a second. She was quickly saddened; she was not going through a genuine labour. It was the happiness of most, if not all, mothers, also pain, but a while. She knew she was just using her 'child' Tsukune as a replacement of something she could not have with her lover. She felt angry and sad; she was just using the poor child.

"Wahhh!" The cries of her 'child' finally reached her brain.

"Oh yea!" She jumped off the bed, not bothering to put clothing on. It's not like a small baby would remember this, right? She did not care for the answer either way.

"Click"

She shut the door of her 'child's' room. When she opened it, the cries had stopped. She almost thought she had somehow made up the noise in her mind. But as she saw the child crying, on his arms and legs. Tsukune was in the same position as his dream. She saw the child hiccupping and shaking. There was snot and salty tears on his face.

She smiled, a bit sadly. She was not very sure what she should do.

A thought flashed in her mind.

She went with it.

She picked the boy. He shivered as she did with her cold fingers. It was winter outside and by the sound of it, it was snowing, and pretty windy out there. Kasumi took her 'baby' in one of her arms, while the other one picked up the baby blanket from its abandoned place. She then wrapped her 'baby' in it and hugged him with her neck.

She looked down to see Tsukune staring right at her, with his teary yet beautiful brown eyes. He really did look like it was her and her husband's baby. He had the brown eyes, the boy hair, and some facial features of both of theirs.

For some very odd reason, sadness took a hold of her. She pulled up the baby to her face and hugged him there, squishing him to her. Tsukune had moved but with it had stopped; Kasumi felt something around her face.

She removed her face from Tsukune's blanket to see Tsukune's tiny hands playing with her hair. On the baby's face was a gently, cute smile. Oh, how she loved this baby for its ignorance, and cuteness.

She smiled at the baby. Tsukune dropped her hair and stared at Kasumi with his baby smile.

"Ehehehe!" Tsukune giggled.

Kasumi laughed a bit too.

She made an oath that day before sleep took hold of her with Tsukune in her arms.

"I will love you, my little Tsukune, with all my heart and treat and teach the ways I wished I had lived."

.

* * *

_Will edit later._

_How do you think this rewrite went like? I added some but did not change much for this chapter._

_Sorry for this long wait, I do not have excuse. I was just lazy, as always._

_I found that I had done chapter 10 and forgot about it. However, I already finished this, so yea._

_[words: 5,936]_

_So, till next time._


End file.
